Post Credit Season 8
by Darth Ralan
Summary: I don't watch GoT, but I do feel your pain for the readers who saw that anti-climatic episode of the series finale (seriously WTF?). This is an fantasized after credit post scene of the final episode of the series. I don't own the characters, Dany and Drogon are owned by George R.R. Martin, while the others are owned by Hasbro *upsspoilers*. Enjoy.


Drogon flied as fast as he can

_BEAT_

His mother is wounded.

_BEAT_

Her life is at the tip

_BEAT_

There's only one place to go.

_BEAT_

Than man might be able to save her.

_BEAT_

Though many thought that dragons are magnificent creatures, that mindset never pass the understanding that they are just mere beast. Beast that the Targaryen can control at their bidding through the frowned upon practice of incest.

If only they knew.

Drogon is much more than that.

Before he and his siblings followed their mother for her conquest, he strayed for a while. During his stray journey, he was captured by a mercenary group. Fortunately before he met his end, Drogon was saved met a mysterious man of renowned powers, powers that's similar to his mothers, but amplified a thousand times. That man understood him, more than her mother. He lived with him for a time, understanding the way of the world, and the way of the dragon. That man was a friend to dragons.

Now this time, Drogon is in his direst need. His mother's life is on the edge, a result of the fiasco in that red-castle where her mother was stabbed by her lover.

Though it might not be wrong; when he rained fire on that city, her mother was clouded by multiple emotions. Rage. Grief. And Fear.

_Finally!_

At the horizon, a lonely isle appears, and there stood the same man that he met many moons ago. The same man that understand him, like his mother, but so much more.

The man was well built and dressed like his mother's followers, those horse-riding screamers, but his back and torso was covered in a green scale-like tattoos. His hair is long and black but with a slight white on the front. He hold a single spear. But his eyes, it shows real identity of the man. A mortal, blessed with the soul of a dragon; and more.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain surged through his body.

_Damn it! I need to make a soft landing…_

Too late.

He crashed on that cliff, near the man's hut

"Hey Young one! It's been awhile. What makes you…"

The man sensed his stress, and he look under his wings. There her mother lies motionless. Blood gussing from her stab wound. Her breathing is fading, almost at her end. Drogon can only lie still. His wings and muscle are aching from pain. The flight from that red castle to the island normally takes one day. Twelve hours, if he followed the wind flows. He just took it under thirty minutes, invoking the power of his blood while also preserving his mother's state.

"Your mother is wounded."

Drogon can only look at the man with a stare that could be described as the obvious

_Save her_

"I will. You just rest."

He nodded.

And that's all the confirmation that Drogon needed.

The man kneeled near his dying mother and then his eyes glows followed by his tattoo and his hand. That glow is magic, but this magic is much more ancient and it brings peace to his mind; a magic that only known to dragons.

He lowered his spear, and make a small cut on his palm. Drops of blood fell on his mother's wound.

Daenerys's body glowed dimly and the wound is slowly closing with a searing heat.

"She's saved. Your mother will live young one."

_Thank you._

A stirring of hand caught both of their attention. The woman is starting to awake, and her sight caught the man's feature.

"Dr… Drogo…?"

_Mother's first mate… she talked about him… could he be?_

"Rest milady, you've lost a lot of blood. Rest first."

And the mother of Dragons slumbers again into a blissful sleep. This time with a smile.

"…and no. despite your line of thinking, I am not her Drogo young one," the man replied, knowing his thought while his glowing hand is relieving him from his ache.

Drogon can only replied with a puff of smoke from his nostril when a shadow loomed over them. When he turned, the sensation was multiple. Before him stood a massive dragon, its scale is greenish, yet his features are translucent. Horns glinted and wings unfurled, yet they don't have any membrane. They were covered with feathers.

"So… have you made your choice, Unbroken One?" the dragon's voice boomed across the cliff.

"I was just contemplating on my decisions when this young one arrived with his wounded mother."

The massive dragon turn its attention towards the motionless form of his mother. Drogon just covered her more under his wing.

"Easy… he's a friend," the man assured him.

The massive dragon turns to look Drogon in the eye. And there, Drogon was filled with a familiar sensation.

_Family._

The dragon nooded.

Slowly, he unfurled his wings of his mother's sleeping form.

"ah… Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen… The Mother of Dragons."

"You knew her."

"Not exactly. But I do know that the Valyrian magic that her family once used was a bastardized form of my spirit magic; the same one that I taught the Jeskai Monks. "

"You taught them how to bind dragons?"

"Yes, for a reasonable explanation. Unlike Tarkir, the dragons of this world were nothing more than mere beast. They will ran amok if not contained properly, or they would be hunted to the brink of extinction as mere dumb beasts."

Drogon growled on that remark.

"…and yet, this young one, the last of his kind, has a slight of intelligence. Interesting…"

But their line of thought was disturbed by a jolt of soundless alarm that took them by surprise.

_A danger? Perhaps… but no… not here._

"Is that…?"

"yes, the beacon is lit. The War of the Spark has begun. You have to leave. They needed your help. In Ravnica"

"But she's wounded…," the man hesitated.

"then bring her. After all, you have bonded her blood with yours. She's now a walker like us; half walker perhaps. Her help might be useful in the upcoming battle."

"What about you?"

"I have a job to do, in my brother's meditation realm. But first…,"

The translucent dragon touch Drogon's forehead, and a surge of power flows to Drogon.

_What is this? I feel like… a call, from… home._

"I need to take this young one with me to Outlands. His condition is intriguing."

Drogon was confused.

_What is this Outlands? What about mother? Will she…_

"Don't worry young one, once her health is restored, your mother will find you. Sarkhan will take her to you. You know Outlands right?"

"Yes…," the identified man as Sarkhan said as he lift the once Mad Queen in a bridal carry.

_She's so light… and a beautiful… face…_

"You have my word young one. I…," his vow was interrupted by a delirious voice that come from his mother.

"Drogon… I'm sorry…," as she fell asleep once more.

"Is that your name? Drogon?" Sarkhan turned towards the young dragon

_Yes._

"As I said before, I will bring her back to you, Drogon"

Drogon turned to the dragon-man.

He nodded.

And with that, Sarkhan the dragon-man and Daenerys his mother vanished in a bright flash.

"The Mother of Dragons facing the Dragon God. This will be monumental. Nicol will be pissed."

Drogon turned his head toward the massive dragon

"Let's go young Drogon, it's time for you to meet the Dragon All-Father. And greetings, my name is Ugin," the dragon said while holding his hand on his forehead.

_A gesture of fondness… I like him_

And with a swirling wind, the isle was once again left inhabited.

* * *

NOTE

Daenerys is (still) played by Emilia Clarke.

Sarkhan is played Jason Momoa (with Aquaman face, not Khal Drogo Face) - google Sarkhan the Unbroken for better imagination

Ugin is voiced by Sean Connery - google Ugin the Spirit Dragon for better imagination


End file.
